pizza at 3am
by irontallica666
Summary: DESTIEL. Dean is just about to make himself dinner at 3am when this guy shows up at his door, saying he ordered too much pizza.


I'm so sorry I have no idea what is going wrong but I hope y'all can read it now

* * *

Dean was just about to get himself some dinner when someone knocked on the door. At first, he just wanted to ignore it. It was 3 am, who the hell was even up at that time? Then, he slowly walked to his door, hoping it was not someone who was there to kill him. As soon as he opened the door, he saw someone completely different.

The guy at the door was somewhat smaller than him, looked around the same age, wearing something that Dean would describe as 'not even wanted to be seen dead in', and he was holding... pizza boxes? Dean didn't remember ordering pizza.

"I'm sorry," the boy started, and he smiled shyly. "You don't know me, but I kind of accidentally ordered too many pizzas, and I noticed you have been awake around this time quiet frequently past days so maybe you'd like a pizza?"

Dean realized he hadn't said anything so he quickly adjusted himself and held the door open. "Yeah, sure, I mean, why not? Come in," he invited.

The boy looked dumbstruck, trying to say something. "You mean, as in, come in?" he finally asked, a red blush was creeping on his cheeks. Dean thought it was amazingly adorable.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? It's quite cold in the hallway, if you ask me, especially when you're..." he looked down again, and yes he was right. "Not wearing shoes or anything," he finished and smiled.

The boy smiled shyly again, and slowly stepped into Dean's apartment.

"Sorry for the mess," Dean apologized. "I haven't really cleaned up or anything, I just came home. But make yourself at home, please."

He went to the bathroom to wash his face to make him at least a bit more presentable. "Thanks for coming by the way, I was just wondering what I should get for dinner!" he shouted to the living room.

When he came back, the boy had decided for the small couch to sit on, the pizza boxes still in his hands. "I have two pepperoni and two bacon pizzas, I don't know of you like any of those?" he asked, shifting so Dean could sit next to him.

"I'll take the bacon first, thank you," Dean replied, taking a box from the guy and putting the other two on the table. "Now, how about you tell me your name? I don't remember seeing you here before?" he hungrily took a bite, and damn this was good pizza.

"Well," the boy started, also taking a bite. "My name is Castiel, and I have only lived next to you for maybe two weeks by now," he took a moment to swallow. "I have college so that's probably why you have never seen me."

Dean nodded. "I'm Dean, I've lived here for maybe a year now, nice to meet you," he said. "May I ask why you are awake at 3 am when you have college or..?"

The boy, Castiel, laughed. It was a shy laugh, but it was a laugh. "I actually can't really sleep well, so sometimes I just go with it and order pizza and yeah.. That's also why I am in my pajamas and barefoot, you probably have asked that yourself too."

Again, Dean nodded. "I did, actually. Are you by any change wondering what the hell I am doing up at 3 am?"

"Well, I thought of asking it, but I didn't want to be rude or anything," Castiel admitted.

"I work at night, in a bar, right after my shift at the motor shop. Usually, I get home around three, make myself some dinner and then go to sleep," Dean explained. "I don't have money for college, but when my dad kicked me out, I had to find something. I stopped with college and started two jobs, and that's how I keep standing."

It was silent for a while, and they were just eating their pizza. After a minute, Dean couldn't take it any more and put on the television. Some random show was on, but it was always better than the uncomfortable silence going on.

However... It didn't even feel that uncomfortable, Dean noticed. It was as if he and Cas had been friends for years, just sharing pizza for the millionth time.

"I'm sorry," Castiel suddenly said. "For what happened with your dad, I mean."

Dean had completely forgotten he had talked about that. "It's okay, it's been a year now. I'm doing fine here, and as long as Sammy's still coming around, I'll be okay."

They ate their pizza in silence again, already aiming for the second ones. They both had been hungry, Castiel because he had skipped dinner and Dean because he just had a terrible long shift and forgot to bring lunch.

"So what are you studying?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry, I never socialize, I'm really bad at it." He smiled apologetically.

"Well, neither do I," Castiel replied. "I don't really have any... friends. But I'm studying Mythology. It's a pretty easy thing."

"Hmm," Dean hummed, not really knowing what to say. He felt himself drifting away, but he didn't want to fall asleep when Castiel was still here.

Castiel went silent again, until something happened on the television. "This is my favorite movie ever!" He suddenly yelled and scared Dean so hard, Dean flipped over the empty pizza box and screeched.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! What.. What's happening?" Dean yelled. He had fallen into a light sleep and was now completely disoriented.

This lead to Castiel laughing so hard, he choked on the drink he had gotten earlier, and now, Dean had to pat him on the back until he was sure Castiel wouldn't die.

"You okay?" Dean asked to be sure. Castiel nodded and took a few sips of his drink.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry I screamed though." He seemed to be very uncomfortable. "It's just, this is my favorite movie and they never play it," he explained.

"Well," Dean replied. "Then we should watch it right now. You want a beer?" Castiel nodded and Dean stood up to get them some beers. While in the kitchen, he heard the sound of the television getting up and smiled.

They watched the movie, Dean sitting there silently while Castiel said almost every line along.

"You really like this movie, huh?" Dean asked, laughing when it was done.

Castiel nodded shyly. "There is a part 2 too, do you... Do you want to watch it maybe someday?" He seemed to be really uncomfortable asking it.

"Of course! I'd love to," Dean said. As he said it, he realized he did, actually. Castiel was a great guy. "What's it called? I can download it."

When Castiel told him to download 'Boondock Saints: All Saints Day', they said their goodbye's and then, he went back to his room. "I got classes tomorrow," he explained. "I had a nice time with you, Dean. Thanks."

"You're welcome, man. Had a great time too and.. Thanks for the pizza. See you later!" Dean said as Castiel walked out of the door.

The next morning, Dean woke up and went to his job, thinking about what had happened the night before. At first, he thought it all had been a dream, but the empty pizza boxes in the trash proved otherwise. He decided to not think about it and do his job.

He didn't see Castiel for 3 days, and almost started to wonder if something was wrong, when he heard a knock on his door. As expected, Castiel stood there, this time with an actual pan in his hands. "Hey there," he said. "I uh... Thought I'd make you dinner." He was still shy, but hey, he had made dinner for Dean so it would be rude to not let him in. Besides, he didn't mind spending another night with Castiel.

"That's so nice, make yourself home, I need to wash my hands," Dean said before disappearing in the bathroom.

When he came back, Castiel was sitting on the couch again. Dean got two plates and sat beside him. Castiel had made him lasagna and good, that guy could cook.

"Wanna watch the movie?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded eagerly.

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was confused at first. Where was he? And what was holding him down? Then, he remembered watching the movie and looked beside him to find Castiel lightly snoring. He had fallen asleep with his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean moved slowly to not wake him up and got a blanket.

When he left for work, he wrote Castiel a small letter.

Hey man ,  
You fell asleep last night and I couldn't wake you up . You deserve some rest. Feel free to use the shower if you want . I'll be back at 7  
\- Dean

Dean came back to Castiel, wearing fresh clothes and cooking dinner. It smelled amazing and suddenly, Dean felt a flash of pure happiness. He finally had someone who enjoyed his company.

•

A year later, Dean came back from his work at 3 in the morning, only to find Castiel, sleeping on the couch. "Cas," he whispered, shaking him at the shoulders.

Castiel woke up, and immediately apologized. "Oh god, Dean I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep while waiting for you, I mean-"

He was shut up by Dean, who pressed their lips together. "Wanted to do that for a while," he said. Cas just smiled and kissed Dean again.

After a few minutes of making out, he pulled away. "Well I was waiting here because... I accidentally ordered too much pizza again, care to share?"


End file.
